Many Doors
by LittleSickLoveStory
Summary: To be a bunch of oneshots I had on my Tumblr. Some were removed in the banning of explicit content they did, and I have most saved so here I am, posting them. Title is a reference to "life has many doors, edd boi". Chapters all unrelated to eachother unless labeled other wise. Many hinted nsfw moments, nothing graphic. R&R please!
1. Forget the danm sandwich (Death)

You walked inside your home, whistling and carrying your school books. You immediately took off your flats, setting them aside, and your books on the coffee table near your door. Switching to humming, you started giving a gentle skip to your step on the way to the kitchen. The mid-thigh navy blue skater dress you wore was swaying with your body.

You started making a sandwich, slowly turning your humming into a very vocal song. You were too focused on your swift movements, perfectly tuned voice, and sandwich making to realize a familiar presence was escaping your room. They leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, clearly not hiding from you. Due to this, you should feel embarrassed if you learned just how long it took you to realize he was there.

"Death? Why're you here?" you paused, in the middle of putting mayo on the bread. He huffed, tilting his head to look away from you. This made you frown, and you walked over to stand beside him. "So," you spoke softly. "What's wrong this time, skeleton?"

It took a few seconds before the horseman looked at you. "I worry for my siblings."

"Hmm." This wasn't new. They often ran off to do their own thing now that they appeared free from the leash of the council. Their watch had shrunk since the resurrection of mankind. Death recently spent most of his time with the humans, whether it be watching over you, or living with you. You two had taken a fair bit of liking to each others company, much to his dismay. However, he never entered your home without you being aware. You knew something was wrong.

You backed off, hopping up and sitting on the counter beside your W.I.P sandwich. "What'd they go do now?"

Death let out a sigh, shifting the weight on his feet. "Off on their own, separate ways. I believe War underestimated the situation he has put himself in."

"Ah, I see." You smiled in his direction, and even moreso when you saw him looking at you. "You're just stressing yourself out." You heard him scoff, crossing his arms slightly tighter to himself. "They're fine. They're horsemen, just as you are. You all have been fine until now, you'll continue to be so. Your brothers and sister are capable of handling themselves, they're not children anymore."

"I am aware, y/n." He uncrossed his arms, standing straight in the doorway and pushing a hand against it. "That does not mean I will not concern myself about it."

"I'm aware, Death." You chuckled lightly. "That doesn't mean you should." You tilted your head down, alternating with kicking your legs ahead of you. Death stared at you, watching as you picked up a piece of bread and continued plastering the mayo on it as you remained on the counter. He kept staring, and you could feel it. You felt the air growing tense, and eventually you shifted your eyes to look at him. You could've sworn he was looking you up and down, but you brushed it off.

"I promise they're fine, Death. Calm yourself." You tried giving him a reassuring smile, but it faltered when the rider turned away completely and scratched the back of his neck. His side was facing you now, and it stayed that way for several seconds until he turned to you again.

"You should not make promises of things you have no control over, Y/n."

"Yeah yeah," you set the bread down, opening a pack of cheese to place on it. "I just wanna help you with your stress is all."

There was silence between you two, and he continued to stare again. You started humming, to fill the empty sounding room. You were opening a pack of lunch meat when you heard the horsemans slow, steady footsteps move closer to you. Things stayed silent, until you let out a small gasp. Gentle fingertips traced themselves on the side of your knees. You froze, not daring to move. The rider slowly traced his thumbs and index fingers over the outer sides of your thighs, stopping at the hem of your dress, pushing it up only slightly before trailing back down to your knees again.

He repeated this several times, each time daring to go higher on your legs, slowly moving his hands between your thighs. The final time he got to your knees, he gently pushed them open enough for him to slip between your legs as they dangled off the counter, now at his sides. He placed his hands flat on your knees, silently rubbing circles with his thumbs. It was obvious you were ignoring his motions, both of his hands left your knees. You kept staring at his stomach, until you felt his fingers grab your chin to pull your head up.

Your eyes widened in response, seeing he'd just taken his mask off. Sure, he'd do that around you once and awhile, but only when he was feeling particularly secure and vulnerable with you, like the time's you'd open up to each other about the most random but deep things. His expression was stoic as usual, but his half lidded eyes are what really threw you out of bounds. The hand holding your chin slid to caress your jaw, your cheek, and finally pushing a chunk of your hair behind your ear and over your shoulder.

His free hand went back to feeling your thigh, you felt his calloused palm covering a majority of it as it trailed up and down your leg the same as before, but pushing its luck all the way up to the edge of your underwear. Half of your mind wanted to protest, but the other half said that everything was okay- no, perfect.

Death leaned down, pushing his forward on the side of your head just above your ear. His hot breath hitting your now exposed jaw, ear, and neck, sending shivers down your whole body. You let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding. The hand that wasn't on your leg was beginning to trace its fingers along your opposite side, slowly turning into his hand pressing to it and trailing to your back.

The rider pulled you against him from your back, the other now firmly grasping your behind. The sudden movement caused you to jolt, pushing your hands up on his shoulders. He pressed his lips against yours, and you didn't hesitate to return it. Your arms snaked around his neck, one hand intertwining with the hair against his scalp. You both desperately tried to deepen the kiss, as Death tried pressing you against him as much as he could. Eventually you were forced to pull away for air, giving him a gentle push on the chest. You nearly melted when the horseman let out a quiet whine and nipped your lip as he allowed you to pull away.

"This is a new side of you, I didn't know you held so many surprises Death." you said, panting slightly.

"You claimed to want to help with my stress." the rider nearly growled his words, pushing his hips towards your groin a few times.

You let out a puff of air, arching your back, causing your chest to push against him. Your stomach let out a loud growl, and you whined in response. "I'm hungry though, I was making a sandwich for a reason."

"Forget the damn sandwich, y/n." you let out a shriek as Death nipped at your neck, wrapping an arm around your back and under your butt, lifting you and carrying you to your bedroom.


	2. Forget the danm bus (Strife)

With lazy eyelids and heavy limbs, you were barely awake as you rolled over onto your opposite side. The new position feeling far more comfortable than the other, the sheets and bed calling out your name only to drag you further into a pool of slumber. Only, the calling of your name kept going until it was rather annoying, loud, and sounded a lot like your overly friendly horseman friend.

"Aye, Y/n, dontcha' have stuff to do today?" The tall male spoke near your ear as he hovered over your bed, leaning down and grinning as he watched you stir to hug your pillow closer to yourself.

"What're you talkin' bout Strife? s' Saturday. Schools out." A moment passed, Strife letting out a huff. It took you only a few seconds for your eyes to open wide, your body to jolt, and a massive rush of adrenaline shoot through your veins. "Oh fuck! What time is it!"

"Time for you to get a wat-"

"9:40!? I've gotta' meet Jonah at the Cafe in twenty minutes!" You cut off the riders remark, throwing yourself out of bed and jumping past him towards your closet.

"Jonah? That human guy you're always hangin' 'round?" Strife half yelled, regaining his balance after you racing by.

"Well yeah, he's my best friend. I promised him I'd hang out today, he said it was important." you were digging through your clothes, throwing a shirt followed by some jeans at your horseman friend. He instinctively caught them, looking at the attire in his hands. Tossing the denim to your bed, he held the shirt up by the 'spaghetti straps' you told him it was called. The shirt was definitely low in the top of the front and appeared like it would only cover the upper half of your torso, barely.

"Uh, no. You ain't wearin' this top. Pick somethin' else." He threw the garment back at you, giving you a stern glare as the top landed over your face.

"What? Why, it's cute and I like it! I haven't worn it since humanity was resurrected!" You loudly responded, pulling the shirt off your head with one arm.

"Good, continue to not wear it. You might as well tie a ribbon around your breasts if ya' gonna wear that shirt-" the rider covered his pecs with his index fingers as emphasis "-it ain't even a shirt."

"It's enough of on-" your words were silenced by Strife shoving a finger to your lips, he leaned down so he was your height. Even with his mask on, you could tell his expression was a hard, cold stare.

"I ain't lettin' you go see some human boy lookin' like you're some piece of merchandise."

Your breath was caught in your throat, your eyes kept shifting to both of the eye sockets in his mask. In an instant you were fueled by rage, you reached up and smacked him with the top he'd previously thrown back at you. Ignoring Strifes shocked posture as he stepped back, you kept on with your assault on his arm and chest with the shirt. "He isn't like that! It doesn't matter to you how I dress anyway, you aren't my parent and you don't own me!" You gave him a final whack before shoving past him and grabbing your jeans from the bed.

You huffed and scoffed as you made you way to the bathroom to change in privacy. The rider was left in your room, but you weren't shocked to see that he'd migrated to stand in front of the bathroom door once you were finished changing. You gave him a cold glare, realizing he'd removed his mask. "Move, I'm late."

"Not 'till you take that shirt off." he crossed his arms over his chest, giving you a murderous glare.

You'd be lying if you said it didn't intimidate you, but that didn't stop the words flowing from your mouth. "You'd rather I go see him without a shirt?"

Strife chuckled, mentally calling your bluff. "Yeah, sure. Just don't wear that shirt."

Keeping your eyes locked with his, your face slowly began to flush. "You really piss me off sometimes." You crossed your arms in front of you, low enough to grab the front hem of your top. You pulled it off your head quickly at first, but intentionally slowed down the action once your face was covered with the thin material. Removing it fully and giving your hair a flip, you shoved the shirt into the riders chest and moved past him.

Strife was a deer in headlights when he watched you do something so unexpected. His mouth left hung open once you revealed a very lacy bralette. He was nearly going to let you get away with switching to another shirt in peace- until he heard the door unlock.

You were halfway through the door, nothing but a bra and jeans when an arm snaked around your waist and yanked you back. You let out a yelp as the rider pressed you against the door after he'd slammed it shut. His face was incredibly close to yours, one of his hands pressing to your hip to keep you in place and the other against the door beside your head.

"You said you'd rather I go like this, and I have a bus to catch. What changed your mind?" You didn't even want to speak, you were surprised you could even talk with the handsome rider so close to your face.

He let out a low growl, only his expression didn't seem to be anything remotely close to anger. His lips quirked up into that sexy sly grin of his, and you mentally slapped yourself for thinking of your friend that way.

Of course however, it was difficult to do so when he leaned even closer, his lips grazing over your cheek and stopping next to your ear as his hot breath sent shivers down your spine. "You are a smart girl, you should know better than to throw a dog a bone, expecting them to leave it alone." The rider nipped at your ear with one of his fangs, causing a small gasp to emit from your throat.

He pulled his face away enough for you both to look each other in the eyes. "I believe that's the first time I've ever heard you say a full sentence without using a compound word."

Strife chuckled, his hand on the door slowly trailing its way down your side and the other joining halfway from your hip. They rest on your sides, his thumbs playing with the bottom of your bralette. "Then you know just how much you get under my skin, hm?" His voice was low, his chest rumbling enough for you to feel as his chest was ever so slightly pressed to yours.

Not once has your mind told you to reject this attention, even though on any other occasion you turn him down. He's known for his advances, his innuendos, his charm, and not once have you ever failed to push him away. You couldn't help but notice the slowly growing ache between your legs. Letting out a breath you hadn't noticed you held, Strife let out yet another chuckle.

He leaned in once again to the opposite ear from before, trailing soft kisses from your chin, down your jaw, stopping to your earlobe. "All you have to do is say no and the dog will listen."

You could tell he paused, expecting an answer. He let out a questionable hum when he didn't get one, slowly sliding his hands down your sides and over your back. "You're choosing to stay silent, human?" He nuzzled his nose behind your ear, growling softly. "Let's see how long you can keep that up."

Strife gave your ear a sloppy lick as he quickly reached down to grab your ass, picking you up enough in the process to press you to the door and your groins to be level with one another. You bit your lip to keep from making any noises, your hands flying up to grip his shoulders and legs instinctively wrapping around his hips.

Your friends hands stay firmly to your behind, and a very obvious bulge occupying the space between both of your lower regions. Speaking of space, Strifes lips suddenly came crashing onto yours. It took you a second to process what was happening, but as soon as it was put together you took no longer in returning the kiss.

Your arms snaked their way around his neck, and you both lead each other into an ongoing intense heated kiss. It was rough and sloppy, but clearly neither of you cared. His hands gave your bottom a squeeze, and you couldn't help but react with arching your back away from the door, causing your chest to press to his and causing slight friction elsewhere. A low rumble came from his chest as you did this, which only caused you to push towards him even more.

The rider chuckled this time, one of his hands trailing upwards on your side and making its way over your bra. This was the snap into reality you needed, to remember you actually required to breath. You pulled away slightly, enough for Strife to get the message and back off enough to switch the focus of his kissing to the front of your throat, biting you every so often and stopping to suck wherever his fangs got a hold of- hard.

"Remember, you make the calls kiddo." The rider spoke in between his assault on your neck.

"You can start by not calling me kiddo anymore." Your words were more intact than you'd thought, but still broken up by your panting from the previous lack of air. You watched as he moved his face in front of yours, pressing his forehead to you own.

His response was simply a chuckle, followed by, "Yeah, I can see you're definitely no kid. Not with the way you kiss."

A surge of adrenaline rushed through you once more, and you shoved a hand through his hair and one behind his neck to pull him closer once again. You started kissing him, ignoring his shocked face as you practically shoved your tongue into his mouth. His hand below you flew up behind your back to press you against him as much as possible, the other now harshly kneading one of your breasts.

He let out a loud, pleased rumble as you both fought for dominance in the kiss. You wiggled your hips slightly- but intentionally- and grinned when the rider let out a growl before gently biting your bottom lip. Seconds later, he pulled away, silently amused by the soft whine that escaped your lips as he did.

"If you do not stop me now, we will not stop- period." He spoke against your ear, pushing against you so much it would be rendered painful had he not started ever so slightly rubbing his hips towards yours.

"If that's the case, maybe I should go tell Jonah I won't make it to the bus in time." you smirked, turning your face more towards him and pressing your cheeks together. You gasped as his hands flew to your butt again, and he walked over and sat you right on the nearby table.

He gripped your thigh tightly with one hand, the other staying firm in it's place. "Forget the damn bus, your ass is mine." The rider let out a sound you would only believe to come from a feral animal, which both scared and excited you further.

You'd have a tough time explaining yourself to Jonah next time you saw him, as well as hiding all of the marks you knew you'd have.


	3. Forget the danm game (War)

You sat on the couch beside the large rider. You wore the usual outfit you slept in, shorts and a tanktop, regardless of the weather. All the weather did was determine if you used a blanket or not. Which, it being cold, your legs were all bundled up and you were staring at the man as he told a story.

"Death was once very, very strict with us three. However over the eons, he has definitely warmed up to us."

"Even towards Strife?" You smiled, leaning your elbow on the back of the couch and resting the side of your head in your palm. You turned more to face him, hugging one of your legs with your free arm.

The rider chuckled, his hands comfortably on his legs as he sat facing forward. "Yes, Y/n, even Strife. Though he dare to never show it, we all are aware of it."

"Ah, see? He is a softie. Told ya'."

"Yes," War spoke, turning slightly to face you. "However you'd do well to keep it to yourself. He wouldn't like somebody pointing out such a thing."

"Well, then maybe he should stop making it so obvious." You reached for your phone as the words left your mouth, using the arm that was once hugging your leg to your chest, letting it fall against the couch. You thumbed away at your phone, now using the hand you leaned against to mess with your hair.

War chuckled as you finished speaking, tapping his fingers to his knees. "You are right. Though I doubt he knows how clear it is to others."

There was a few minutes of silence, faltered only by the quiet noises of the television in front of you both. "You bored?" You chimed, and War could've sworn you were the Devil with the mischievous smile plastered on your lips.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned, brow raised and slightly leaning away from you.

"I've got a game app on here I wanna play. It randomly generates a question, or an action. You pick if you want to be asked something, or told to do something." You saw it in his expression, he wanted to say no. "Nevermind, only brave people play it, you won't wanna. Forget I asked."

"I want to play." He spoke, almost immediately. He turned to face you on the couch, with a leg now bent up on its side to accommodate. Your eyes widened slightly, you didn't expect your comment to work so well. You especially didn't expect him to appear so enthusiastic about it, either.

"Hm. Okay, gimmi a sec to set this up." You shifted to sit sideways on the couch to face him, crossing your legs together and leaning your elbows on your knees. You typed away at your phone, adding two players to the app you downloaded. "I've never gotten the chance to play this with anyone before, everyone's always too cowardly." you chuckled a bit, getting ready to start the game.

"I hope this is a pleasant experience for you then, y/n."

You looked up at the rider, grinning. "I'm sure it'll be fun, I'm glad you agreed. So, you're first. Truth or Dare?"

"Which is a challenge?" He tilted his head as he asked.

"They both can be challenging. Truth, you can be asked to answer a really tough question. Dare, you can get asked to do something you don't wanna do, or would struggle doing."

"I choose truth."

You tapped the respected button, smiling as you read the question aloud. "What would you do if you were the opposite gender for a month?" Your eyes darted up to him at the end of the question, eager for a response.

"If I were a female for a month?" He asked, watching you nod in response. "I would not be much different."

You pouted. Sighing, you tapped to the next player's turn, your turn. "That wasn't a very fun response."

"What did you expect me to say?" He tilted his head as he asked, and you really wished he'd stop before your big mouth opened and told him how much you enjoyed it.

"Dunno, something more interesting I guess, but then again that was a boring question. I think I'll do dare." You tapped the dare button, reading out the words on the screen. "Write something embarrassing on your body in permanent marker, it can be covered with clothing."

"What is the point of that?" War let out a chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dunno, but maybe the next person to see me naked will have a fit of laughter when they see it." You spoke as you got up, searching around for a sharpie. You entirely missed Wars face twist up and go red at your comment. You found a pen and lifted your shirt over your stomach, your back to the horseman. You wrote out something, trying hard to make it neat and upside down from your angle so somebody else could read it.

After you finished, you went back to the phone and began to skip onto the next turn, not noticing Wars tense posture. "Truth or Dare, bud?"

"Dare."

You tapped on dare, and got halfway through reading before your voice trailed off and your eyes widened. "Put whip cream on the parts...of.. oh."

"Hm? What does it say? Y/n?" He leaned forward, reaching slowly for the phone.

"No!" You shouted, yanking the phone closer to you. "We can't do it anyway, I don't have whip cream."

"Can you tell me what it says, y/n?"

You stared at him for a bit before sighing, and holding out the phone to him. He held it gently in his gauntlet, reading off of the screen. "Put whip cream on the parts of your body you want another player to lick it off of. Then let said player do it." Silence hung in the air for a moment, before he slowly looked up to you, slightly flustered. "What is whip cream?"

You hesitated and stuttered your words, "Uh. It's like, th-this white and fluffy, I guess creamy sweet tasting thing.. you put it on, uh,deserts and stuff." You reached your hand up to scratch the back of your neck.

War stood and walked off. The sudden movement made you jump, watching him as he turned the corner into the kitchen. You heard rummaging, the pantry, fridge, random drawers. You thought he was looking for what you just described, but you knew you didn't have any. Right?

The rider came back, holding a butter knife, and a jar of peanut butter.

He sat back on the couch, facing you. He sat the knife down. He opened the jar. He dipped the knife IN the jar. And you were pretty surprised he was even doing this.

"Uh, War, that's not whip cream, we don't have to do this dare if you don-"

"This is the only thing I could find to substitute." his voice was blank and heavy, your eyes drifting from his to the jar in his hand. You watched him- probably more intense than you meant to- as he scraped out a small glob and reached up, pressing it to the side of his jaw.

He reached into the jar yet again, you noticed he was clearly refraining from looking at you as he pressed another chunk of the substance to the opposite side of his jaw. Your breath hitched this time, as he pressed some to both corners of his mouth. That threw you off for only a moment, until he closed the jar, set it aside, and looked at you with a mischievous grin. He was trying to get you to back down, you thought. But oh boy, are we both in for a surprise.

You stared at him for a while, your lips pressed tightly together.

"Do I need to go wash this, y/n?" he smirked, and you couldn't hide the excitement you felt from yourself.

You moved forward, slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder and one on his chest for balance. Leaning in, you started licking and sucking on the riders jaw to get the peanut substance off. Wars eyes widened, clearly surprised and thrown off by the action, but remained still nonetheless.

You worked at one side of his jaw for a while, and you ignored the flush growing to your face. You finished this side of his jaw, pulling away only slightly, to maneuver your way to the other side.

Something in you ticked, and you couldn't help but try something different..

You could tell War was staring at you the best he could without turning his head, the smirk gone from his lips as his mouth hung partially open. You were almost finished, you sucked on the skin a bit harder than before and pressed against him, which moved his head slightly. You let your arms bend more, making you much closer to the rider. The inside of your mouth was already feeling sore from the attention you were giving the horseman.

You pulled away from him, giving the wet skin a nip with your teeth as you moved away. War let out a low and quiet snarl, causing you to giggle. With little hesitation, you moved to the corners of his mouth. At first you focused on one side and using the better part of your whole mouth, but you started going from one side to the other, and using only your tongue. You inched much closer to the horseman, now only using your hands against his chest for balance.

Since such a small amount was shared between both corners of his lips, it was gone fairly soon, but you still didn't stop. In fact, you dared go half an inch closer to the center of his lips with your tongue, which you swore caused War to let out what sounded like a growl and a cat purring.

It wasn't much after that, the weight of you being nearly in Wars lap and nearly kissing him, had settled into your brain. You pulled back, pushing your palms against him as leverage. You sat back in your original spot, grabbed your phone and tapped the respected 'dare complete' button. "Commmplete! I think I'll pick dare this time." Without looking at War, knowing he was staring at you,you tapped the button. "The last given dare is now yours."

Your face paled, and you coughed nervously. Setting the phone down, you stared at War. You mindlessly reached for the jar of peanut butter and the knife along with it, glancing away from the rider only briefly to make sure you got enough of it on the knife. Some went on both sides of your jaw. Some went on the corners of your lips. And some went on the side of your neck, which you smeared agonizingly slowly, not looking away from the horseman's eyes, who's clearly followed the trail of the knife against your skin.

You finished, not bothering to close the jar but setting it aside. Your insides felt twisted and your voice, breath, everything felt caught in your throat.

You say still, waiting, focusing on controlling your breathing. Eventually the horseman leaned forward, resting on his knees and a hand to balance himself, the free hand gripping one of your shoulders and he mouth worked on the opposing side of your jaw.

Your breath hitched, and your mind went much fuzzier than before. A tingling sensation shot through your body every time his lips made contact with your skin,and a painfully pleasant shock that went down to your nether regions as his tongue did. In no time, he was moving to the other side of your jaw, now needing to use his hand to hold you up by your shoulder rather than for balance.

He worked at the stickiness on your jaw for much longer this time, and you could've sworn he was purring like a cat. Once you finally started getting the hang of the feeling, was when he pulled away, but not without a soft bite which caused you to yelp. "Karma." War said, making you laugh for only a short moment until he started licking at the corner of your mouth. Now was when you both looked at each other, making eye contact with his bold eyes and your half lidded ones as he licked away. You suddenly sucked in a sharp breath as he bit your lower lip once he moved to the opposite corner of your mouth. War let out a chuckle, ever so slowly leaning forward. You had no choice but to lay back, allowing the horseman to crawl over you with his lips and tongue never leaving the side of your mouth. He stood above you on his knees as they rested between your legs, holding himself up by his elbows.

Your breathing was clearly heavy, you didn't bother hiding it anymore. "I believe one of us is enjoying this more than the other, y/n."

"That could change, War." A gasp escaped your lips as he trailed his tongue down to the spot on your neck where you'd teased earlier, which you'd nearly forgotten about. As he worked his mouth you couldn't help but arch your back up in his direction, letting out soft noises.

"Forget the danm game, this is a much better way to kill time."

You both had to suppress laughter when he discovered the writing on your stomach saying "War tilting his head when confused is adorable"


	4. Who's good enough? (Death)

You and the eldest rider were walking along the streets together. The rubble lay everywhere, and you were aimlessly hugging a song. You'd notice him staring at you every so often, only to look away once you turned to see him. How could you not notice, his eyes practically burn anyone they stare at. "Vulgrim was nice today." you spoke, after what felt like endless hours of silence between the two of you since speaking to the demon merchant. You ran ahead slightly, then treating some rubble as a tightrope and balancing as you walked along it.

Death scoffed in response, not caring much about the demon, but looking at you intensely to see if you'd fall or not.. "Growing fond of a demon, are you?"

You halted after stepping back on the ground, looking at him. "Maybe. He's always been kind to me, unlike some beings that I know of." You shot the rider a playful glare, and chuckled to yourself as he averted his gaze away. You both continued to walk, as you went back to humming softly, adding a slight skip to your step. "If you don't like me growing fond of demons, why do you always take me with you when you go to see them?"

"Y/n, you have an inevitable charm it seems. Vulgrim, and the likes of other demons, possibly other beings, normally show no ounce of kindness towards any." The rider spoke louder than usual, throwing you off a bit.

"You didn't answer my question." you glanced up at him.

The rider tilted his head down at you, turning his gaze ahead of him after a moment. "I bring you because your company is enjoyable."

"As long as I don't start liking demons, that is."

Death sighed. "You deserve someone who is good enough for you. Which seems to be very few beings. Especially not a demon."

You blinked in confusion at the riders words. Did he say nobody was good enough for you? You took a moment to think through what you wanted to say now, in fear of his response. You didn't know if you wanted to hear a yes or no. Your heart raced. Your breathing hitched. Your eyes became glued to the ground as you gave Death a slight nudge with your elbow. "Are you good enough for me?"

Death stared at you harshly at the sudden question. The horseman looked ahead again. His words were quiet, and you weren't sure if you were even supposed to hear his reply. It hung in the air, and rang in your ears for as long as you both were quiet. You didn't know if you'd even heard correctly. However, at the same time you were sure you'd heard him correctly.

"No."


	5. Don't Get Even (War, Strife)

You leaned over by the window, a hefty sigh leaving your lips. The far sky was grey, the lightning was hauntingly beautiful, and the thunder was earth shakingly loud. The storm was on its way to your home, which was currently occupied by yourself and two of your few close friends.

"Hey! Hands off, bud." you shouted, turning and placing a hand on your behind after feeling something tap it. You glanced at the ground and saw a beer bottle cap clanking to the floor.

"Oh c'mon, I threw something at it this time, that's not as bad!" the masked rider spoke, his spiked hair going in any direction it shouldn't.

"Brother," the large armor covered horsemen came up beside Strife. "Leave them. They are admiring nature."

"Oh PUH-LEEEEASE. It's just a lil' storm. Nothin' fancy." Strife spoke, chugging the bottle of booze in his hand.

"Doesn't matter, nature is beautiful." You went back to gazing through the window. You heard Strife huff in your direction, then stomping off. The clank of metal closing in on you and heavy footsteps clouded your ears, followed by War standing beside you. The rider had to crouch to see through the window, but he clearly didn't mind.

"Earth is indeed very beautiful. You humans are lucky to have inhabited such a planet."

You nodded silently, smiling to yourself. Moment's like this were rare with the horsemen, and you enjoyed them all. It wasn't long after that, however, a conversation sparked that you had no idea would come to such an annoying end.

"Humans are killing the planet, though. It may not be around within the next thousand years." War said, eyes fixated on the fast approaching storm.

Your head snapped in his direction. "What?" The rider gave you a confused look. "You said we're killing the planet. Where'd that come from?"

"It is fact. You all must take to survive, but cannot give much in return. The Earth can only provide so much before it is nothing again." His expression turned to shock when he realized you looked angry.

You were. Very angry.

"So what? It's called survival. Frogs eat flies to live. Lions eat wolves to live. We all breath the same air and eat from the same source, plants, the Earth." you straightened your posture, hands on your hips. "If either of us should be worried about our original flippin' planet, it would be you four!" War's face flashed into guilt. You didn't feel remorse because you knew you were right, but at the same time he was as well. You watched his face twist into a mild grin. That frightened you.

War stepped closer to you, and you tried to back off. Failing to do so, War picked you up by your waist and slugged you over his shoulder. "What the he- Hey, put me down!"

You punched at his back, kicking around. You caught sight of Strife downing booze left and right in another room as War walked the both of you past a doorway. You continued your useless fight against him, when you realized he started setting you on top of something. That's when you realized you were on a bookshelf.

"What the hell, War! Get me off!"

"Not until you apologize." He stood there and crossed his arms. You glared at him, silent. He nodded in response, "So be it." he spoke as he turned and left.

"Hey! No, I'm gonna get hurt! War!"

You shouted for what felt like an hour until Strife came to your rescue. Kinda. "The fuck? Did War put you there? Why?" The shooter finished what was left in the current bottle he held, stepping closer to you.

"Hes blackmailing me to apologize to him for something." You pouted, mumbling your words.

"Hah!" Strife laughed quietly, leaning towards you and whispering. "He got that from me, I used to do that to him when he was a lil' one!" The rider began reaching for you, and you practically leapt into his arms. "Guess I took Death's place, he was always the one to get War if he didn't listen. Funny how that works, guess you are family now, y/n."

Strife sat you on the ground, and a sigh escaped your lips. "Thanks Strife. Go lay down before you fall over or somethin'."

"Oh c'mon, you think I'm a lightweight or somethin'? I've only had two 6 packs so far. Lemi' have my fun! Go back to stormgazin' or somethin'." Strife waved you off as he retreated for the room. You ran to the front door, pulling on your jacket and hood as you ran outside.

You bundled yourself up and started walking down the streets. The wind was fast and hard, the rain felt like needles on your skin even through your clothes. You just wanted to clear your head. You felt bad about the remark you made, sure, but he made you feel bad too, so it was justified. Right?

Your thoughts were cut short by the sound of metal thrashing behind you. You didn't look back. Your feet kept walking, your eyes glued to the ground. That's when you realized you no longer felt rain on you as you moved. Looking up, you were met with War holding his cloak above you.

"What were you thinking, y/n?" the rider spoke. You didn't respond, but you looked at him for a while and continued to walk, before slowing your pace and trotting alongside him in silence.

You both walked like this for a long time, and you thought it was cute how with every bolt of lightning and cry of thunder caused War to step closer to you. The rider never once complained for you to turn back home.


	6. He Stole Your Bed (Strife)

Your (eye color) eyes opened only slightly, followed by you rolling over to try and get into another comfortable position. The glow of your clock was dim, but bright enough for you to see it was a bit past 2AM. Keeping your eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep, but you couldn't shake the nagging feeling your body had that was telling you to do two things; Get water, and pee.

Laying there for what ended up being half an hour, you finally decided to get up and listen to the annoying signals being sent to your very being. Sitting up and stretching, you glanced out the window beside your bed. It's been 3 months since humanity has been resurrected, and you were astonished at how far everything has gone when it comes to rebuilding and everyone working together.

You were glad you decided to wear just undergarments and a long top, the heat of summer was unbearable even at night, especially since you loved to be bundled in blankets. After a good motivation talk to yourself about actually getting out of bed, you stood, letting out a sigh as your warm feet hit the cool wooden floor. You trotted your way to the kitchen, checking the lock on the door just to be safe. After realizing it indeed was still locked, you grabbed a clean cup for yourself and got some nice ice water, which you guzzled down immediately. As soon as that was done, you finally retreated to the restroom to relieve your business.

Letting out a yawn and stepping out of the bathroom towards your own room, the sound of the flushing toilet behind you, you halted in your doorway. Who the hell was in your bed? You couldn't see too well, since you'd just come from a very lit bathroom and into a very dark bedroom, but you could see a black form laying on the majority of your bed. It wasn't human, but looked human?

Oh wait.

You noticed a slight glare of light on the nightstand beside your bed, the moonlight from your window reflecting on something metal. You stared for a moment, looking confused when you realized what it was.

Strifes mask.

He stole your bed.

Again.

He wasn't even in your dang house, and your door was locked, he made no noise, window doesn't seem to have been opened recently. How's he keep doing this?

You turned on the light, half of his armor was removed it seemed like, but he was wrapped up in all of your blankets. So one, you couldn't tell if he'd actually removed them or not. Two, you couldn't wrap yourself in your blankets now.

You pouted slightly to yourself, flipping off the light and searching for another blanket to use. All you could find was a small throw blanket, it was thin and would cover maybe half of yourself. Though it was summer, so you guessed you wouldn't really miss being wrapped up so much. At least you wouldn't wake up sweaty and overheating or anything.

You found a side on the bed that you could fit on, and laid down. You were in the middle of settling the blanket on you, when you had to let out a small shriek from sudden movement. The rider had lifted his arm along with half of the blanket, pulled you by your waist so you were fully against him, and he tightly wrapped his arm around you after making sure briefly that you were covered by the blanket.

"Strife! What're you doing!"

The only response you got was an obviously fake snore. You sighed, reaching for a pillow to hug and lay on. You drifted off to sleep, realizing it wasn't as uncomfortably warm as you thought it'd be. You settled on not caring if he kept sneaking in if it was going to end like this.


	7. A New Pet (Lilith)

You stood beside the tall throne. Being forced into doing whatever asked. Apparently, Samael thought it was a wondrous thing to have the last human as a slave.

Your clothes were tattered, your feet were sore, and you weren't allowed to rest unless you passed out from exhaustion. He kept you well fed, enough to continue looking full and healthy, minus the bags under your eyes and incredibly dehydrated skin. For the first time in the last few weeks, she noted Samael perk up only slightly. He sat more prominent in the throne, no longer lazily toppled over the arm of it.

The doors ahead slowly eased open, and out stepped a gorgeous woman. She walked towards you, and you could tell she was indeed a succubus, but you weren't in the state of mind to feel appealed to her much. Her armor looked taunting and fierce. The smirk plastered on her lips threw you off enough, but her sultry voice causing you to jolt. "Samael, it has been a while. I see you've gained a new pet? Is this the human I've heard of?"

She walked towards you, making only a few steps while her eyes bore into your own. "Lilith." The demon lord spoke. "I knew you would arrive upon word, I thought they would make a pleasant surprise for you."

You and the woman both looked up at the demon lord, your face twisted in shock. You've never felt so awake in who knows how long. "Ah, I see. No worries, I do believe I can spare some room for a new one in my personal quarters." Lilith stepped closer to you once more. "What is your name, dear?"

She stood a hefty foot taller than you, maybe more. Your voice croaked out, "Y/n."

"Beautiful. I think I could make good work of you yet." The woman stepped behind you slowly, then to the other side, she continued to circle you until she was behind you a second time. "Let us hurry then, dear." she spoke, pressing her hand to your lower back and walking onward. You had many mixed feelings about this, not even sure if this would become an improvement to your situation, or a serious downgrade.

You made it halfway to the entrance before glancing behind you, causing Samael to let out a halfhearted chuckle.


	8. Sarcasm (Strife)

You two had been roaming the destroyed streets, demons lying behind and to the side from the previous battle that had just happened, Strife being as cocky and proud of himself as ever.

"That was pretty great, wasn't it y/n?" the horseman looked down to you, wearing your black, mildly torn hoodie over your head and shoving your hands in your pockets. You didn't respond. "Eh? Eh? Pretty fun and cool lookin', slicin' through 'em like paper, right?" Strife gave you a gentle nudge with his elbow, careful not to be too harsh.

You gave him a side glare, going back to looking ahead of you. "I can't believe you did that back there."

"Did what?"

You glared again.

"Bad hair day?" He said, trying to tug down your hood.

You slapped his hand away, reached up an arm and flicked your finger against his mask. "Bad face day?"

"Well damn, what'd I do to ya' this time sweetheart?" the taller beings arms fell to his sides, and he pouted behind his metal mask.

"You know already."

"You're being awfully rude today, jeez." he shoved his guns back into their holsters, followed by crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've been called worse." you scoffed, walking slightly faster.

Hot on your heel, the horseman frantically tried looking at you, clearly upset. "What? What'd they say?"

"Your girlfriend." You looked up at him, a smirk plastered on your face.

"Well, yeah. Of course that's pretty bad, I'm a terrible person, but you're golden. I just taint ya' good name."

"Excuse me?" You stopped walking, turning to look at him as he halted a short step ahead. "I think I taint yours."

"What? Hah! How'd ya' do that? You're just a human, that ain't bad." Strife smiled under his mask, placing a hand on his hip and letting the other drop to his side.

"Exactly, I'm a human, you're a horseman. Beside the horrible B.O that's practically a biological weapon, the amount of irritation you inflict on everyone who exists around you, and your enormous facade of an ego, you're actually 'quite' nice. I'm just a human, I'm nothing and weak. You're at the top of most things, and stronger than I could ever be." Your words grew more and more heated as you spoke, nearly fuming.

"Aw, darlin', don't say that stuff. You're fine how you are. Let's keep goin'." He started walking again, not turning to see your feet were firmly planted in the dirt.

"I can't believe you!" the man finally turned, just in time to see you stomp your foot to the ground.

"Aww, you're cute when you're mad!" He balled fists under his chin, his voice going high as he spoke.

You looked at him with a face of shock. After a second of surprise, your face turned to a scowl. "Keep this up, and I'm gonna get REAL adorable."

Strifes eyes clearly widened, and his hands fell from his chin slightly. You walked up to him, beside him, and finally past him and took the lead to your destination. The rider hesitantly followed, mentally gaping at how much of an effect you had on him


	9. Sarcasm (Samael)

You stared at the options of clothing laid out on your new bed. Each was a dress, same style, different colors. Red, yellow, green, purple, and black. You looked down at your grey ripped jeans, and maroon colored v neck top. You decided on black, thinking you stand out enough already with being a small human and all. You put on the dress, seeing it was knee length, tight fit on the top but flowing out at the waist. The fact Samael had decided you stay with him in his quarters was insane enough. You didn't think your mutual friendship, -or rather what you simply thought was just you both being acquaintances- would turn into being so close with the large demon.

You made yourself familiar with the room before leaving, sinking in your beautiful new 'home'. You trotted down the halls quickly, searching for the large red man himself. Eventually you found yourself in his throne room, sitting boredly in his seat.

"Ah, y/n. So good to see you. Wonderful choice, may I say. Black suits you."

"Agreed, it matches my heart." you spoke, giving him a lazy curtsy with your short dress, followed by flipping your hair over your shoulder.

Samael smiled, nodding slightly in approval and leaning forward in his throne to get a better look at you. "Oh, my dear, you are impressive. And greater than most, may I say."

"I think you meant all, not most."

The demon let out a low chuckle, leaning back in the seat once again as you smiled back at him. "I feel as if I am foolish to not have used that word instead, my apologies."

"I don't think you're foolish, but what's my opinion compared to that of thousands?" you placed a hand on your hip, raising an eyebrow at him.

The demon responded with simply a sigh, before leaning his elbow on the arm of the throne, and his chin on his hand. He knew you'd make his time here much more enjoyable, mostly from him having never known such a person to throw back his remarks so soon.


	10. Sarcasm (War)

You sat by the fire, whistling and working on setting a trap for any sort of animal that may still linger the area. Anything you could eat, really. You were tying sticks with whatever you had, with your mental blueprints playing out just fine. And then, he decided to join you.

The large, armoured rider came and sat with you. "What is it you're making again, y/n?"

"A trap." you spoke, putting down what you had been working on. "Wanna try?"

War hesitated before reaching out, grabbing a stick and the small rope you'd been holding.

"See these two sticks here," you pointed to two sticks that so far, were tied to only make a corner of a square. "You need to do that to the other side, so you make two corners."

You watched as the horseman let out small grunts of frustration, as he couldn't get the rope to stay around the stick as he wrapped. "Try holding the rope with your thumb until you get it to wrap around itself." He did as he was told, no longer making noises until it came to actually tying the knot. You sighed. "Sometimes I'm not sure if I should laugh at you, or pity you."

War gave you a glare. "I am trying."

"I see that, but that doesn't mean you're making progress."

"Your remarks are quite distracting." he said, no longer glaring.

"What a shame, I need a few seconds to recover from your tragedy."

The horseman silently dropped what he was holding, dropping his head into one of his hands. "I give up trying to deal with your witts."

"I know. Cmon, try some more with the sticks 'nd stuff."

War sighed, trying once more. He finally got it, and he sat back, smiling and proud. Until you started clapping really loudly. "Woo! You did it! Hell yeah, give the audience an encore and do it for the next corner!"

He looked around, his brows pushed together. "Audience? We are alone, y/n."

You froze, mid clap and your smile stuck to your face like glue. "I could probably double your intelligence with many things, and you'd probably still be absolutely stupid." Your smile faded when War seemed genuinely upset. "But I mean, with most things, like battles and general knowledge about things that DON'T involve humanity, you're probably like, the smartest person I could go to. So, be honored about that."

His smile returned, and you became much more patient with him about making the trap


	11. Sarcasm (Death)

DEATH w/ Sarcastic SO

You entered the building first, ignoring Death running up behind you and calling out for you to let him enter first. You were too excited to wait for his protection. You were ready to run upstairs, only to be faced with a herd of demonic looking flies rushing to you from above. You let out a yelp, waiting to feel any kind of stinging. It never came, but what did was an angry horseman and a series of loud gunshots.

"You are too eager to test me, y/n." Death spoke, putting away the gun.

"Yeah, you're right. I kinda have to, you being old and all." You gave him a dismissive wave, rushing up the stairs. Death sighed, trailing after you. You're lucky he's grown to care so much for your well being.

You ran up to the familiar room you once knew as your own. Your face was struck with awe as you pulled off your hood, showing your (hair length color) hair. You walked to the mostly broken desk, pulling out a drawer. You rummaged through it, as well as the rest of your belongings.

Death had paused in the hallway just before reaching your room. His eyes fixated on the wall, a picture frame that homed a photo of you in your younger years. He took it off the wall, making sure you hadn't seen him, and placed it in his baggage after wrapping it in some spare cloth to prevent breakage.

As the rider was going to enter your room, you dashed out, rushing to the bathroom. You were full of emotions, being faced with the shower curtain and matching toilet seat cover set you'd known since you were a toddler. You grabbed at one of the small tears in the curtain, before yanking it down all together.

"This is your home, y/n?" the rider spoke, waiting in the doorway.

"No, the people that live here simply have my belongings and photographs hanging around." you spoke flatly, turning to look at the partially broken mirror.

Death didn't respond. He walked closer, standing beside you as you examined your face and features. You were dirty, your hair was greasy and messed up from having your hood on, and had very dark circles under your eyes.

"I definitely look like I've been through some crap."

The rider took his mask off, which was nothing new when he was fully alone with you. You stared at each other through the reflective glass for a moment.

"Mirrors do not lie, y/n."

You waited barely a second before you responded. "Lucky for you, they don't laugh."

His eyes widened slightly, raising his brows. He took a short breath before giving a slight nod and an approving frown as he placed his mask back on. "Touche."

You began to chuckle, stopping when the missor suddenly shattered more, sending pieces to the countertop and floor. Death instinctively pushed you back with one arm, staring at the 'threat' intensely. When things called down, he pulled away and you both shared a look.

"Don't sa-"

"I guess it decided to laugh with me."

The rider let out a groan, turning on his heel and leaving the building, acting as if he didn't care if you followed.

Of course, you did, but not without shadowing him with your intoxicating laughter. You didn't bother putting up your hood after that, finding his frustration too distracting.


End file.
